


Explain

by ulthyukjae



Series: TBZ College au [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Walked In On, Changmin’s scary when he’s angry, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I needed someone to be the bad guy, M/M, Read the previous work or you’ll be confused, he’ll redeem himself I promise, if you don’t want to that’s chill too, juyeon’s a real bro, sorry Haknyeon, that’s lowkey kinda hot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Hyunjae has to explain to why he was naked in bed with Changmin





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if people really noticed but I kinda disappeared for a bit but I’M BACK!! My exams are over and I’m graduating high school!! so I’m going to have a bit more spare time to write more!
> 
> As for this particular series, I have KyuJae’s beginning origins of their relationship in my Notes but WOW I went out of order so once I go ahead and finish this arc in order, I’ll go back and show you all how this relationship starting bc fuck linear storylines, I guess.

When Juyeon walked into the frat house, he wasn’t completely surprised to hear moaning from Hyunjae’s room. 

_I’ll just wait until the two are done, I guess._ It didn’t even seem like the two had heard the door open and close. Juyeon made himself comfortable on the couch and scrolled through his phone until he heard the final, loud moan. 

However, that last moan made Juyeon pause for a moment.

Does that girl just have a really deep moan? Juyeon knew that wasn’t Hyunjae. Lord knows that Juyeon shouldn’t be able to recognize his best friend’s moan but it kind of happens when he sleeps with a new girl almost every night. _She probably does have a deep moan. Some girls are like that._

Juyeon stood up from the couch and made his way to Hyunjae’s room. He paused, just in case more moans started. When he heard muffled and tired voices, he knew he was in the clear.

“Hope you two are presentable,” he announced loudly before opening the door. Juyeon was not prepared for what he saw and Hyunjae was definitely not too happy about it either.

Juyeon saw naked Hyunjae with a second naked body laying beneath him, which in itself is not unusual. Juyeon’s walked in on Hyunjae many times. But this body was different. There was no way that was a girl. 

_Holy shit, that’s a guy._ And which guy could Juyeon recognize from how often he was around Hyunjae? 

_Holy shit, that’s Changmin._

“Hyunjae, what the fuck?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking the first thing that came to mind after realizing that his frat leader quite obviously had just had sex with Ji Changmin, of all people.

Hyunjae had never been so happy about having the previously-useless God damn throw blanket that was at the end of his bed as he quickly covered Changmin’s lower half. 

Juyeon had seen Hyunjae, admittedly, too many times but Hyunjae knew that Changmin wouldn’t want two people to see him naked in one night.

Changmin’s arms tightened around Hyunjae’s waist, trying to convey that he was thankful for the cover but too terrified to speak with Juyeon in the room. 

“Hyunjae?” Juyeon spoke again. Hyunjae covering the body below him just confirmed his thoughts that it was Changmin laying naked in his bed. If it had been any other girl or any other person in general, Hyunjae would just let them be exposed. But Juyeon knew how protective Hyunjae was over Changmin. 

Hyunjae couldn’t bring himself to speak. He turned his face away, his back completely to Juyeon, as he wrapped his arms around Changmin’s shoulders, squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in the side of Changmin’s neck. The room was dead silent as Juyeon watched Hyunjae, normally the epitome of confidence, hide himself.

“Haknyeon’s gonna be here soon.” Juyeon spoke quietly. “Meet us in the kitchen when you get cleaned up.” Without another word, Juyeon walked out of the room while closing the door behind him. 

Despite Juyeon being gone, the two boys didn’t release the embrace they had on each other. Hyunjae was starting to breath heavily and Changmin knew that the older was close to crying. This wasn’t how Hyunjae wanted his friends to find out about his relationship with Changmin. This wasn’t how Hyunjae wanted it to happen _at all._

“Juyeon’s gonna hate me,” Hyunjae whispered, his voice sounding broken and scared. Changmin rubbed circles into the skin of Hyunjae’s lower back.

“He didn’t sound too angry,” Changmin remarked, his usual optimism comforting Hyunjae. “He’s your best friend, too. I’m sure he’s noticed something between us anyways. He was probably in just as much shock as we were that he found out this way.” Hyunjae hummed in response as he allowed himself to be comforted by Changmin’s words.

The younger did make a good point. Juyeon was observant and Hyunjae wasn’t exactly subtle about his fondness for Changmin. It made sense. Juyeon was shocked to find out this way but he’s not mad. Juyeon doesn’t get mad.

Hyunjae let out a sigh as the remaining tension in his muscles faded. He lifted Changmin from the bed and situated the younger on his lap. The two slumped against each other; their weight keeping each other upright. 

“I might as well head to the kitchen and explain,” Hyunjae whispered. He gave Changmin’s neck one last kiss as he started to pull himself away. He cringed at the sticky feeling on his stomach, forgetting that Changmin’s come was still there.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Changmin asked as he moved himself from Hyunjae’s lap to sit next to him. Hyunjae simply shook his head.

“You take your time getting cleaned up. Just join us when you feel you’re ready to it,” Hyunjae responded as he stood up from the bed. He used his discarded shirt to clean the come off of his stomach. Hyunjae quickly grabbed a clean shirt and pair of sweatpants form his dresser before going to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 

The trek to the kitchen was torturous. Hyunjae had never dreaded a single conversation so much in his life. The feeling of dread in his chest dropped to his stomach when he heard both Juyeon’s and Haknyeon’s voices. With one last attempt to fix his hair so that it didn’t seem too obvious he had just had sex with someone, he entered the room.

He resists the urge to flinch as Haknyeon’s glare immediately locked onto him from where he sat at the table.

“What is Juyeon talking about when he told me that you had sex with Changmin?” Haknyeon all but spat out. Hyunjae sighed as he sat in the chair opposite of the younger. He buried his face in his hands, not having the strength to speak immediately. Hyunjae knew how impatient Haknyeon was getting, if the incessant tapping of his foot was any indicator. 

“I had sex with Changmin,” Hyunjae admitted, his voice flat. “We’ve been together for a couple months now. We had sex just tonight and Juyeon walked in on us after we had finished.”

“So, what? You’re _gay?_ ” Haknyeon asked. 

“Haknyeon,” Juyeon spoke, his tone warning the younger to not get too upset. 

“No,” Hyunjae responded. “It’s fine. It’s not fair for either of you to find out like this.”

“I honestly had my suspicions,” Juyeon admitted. “I’ve never seen you look at any girl like you do towards Changmin. And you weren’t nearly as affectionate with them as you are with him. This kind of just... confirms it all.”

“What?” Haknyeon scoffed. “And you’re ok with it?” Hyunjae cringed behind his hands. He expected this reaction but it still hurt.

“As Hyunjae’s best friend and fraternity brother, I’m absolutely ok with it,” Juyeon responded, voice slightly giving away his anger. “Not that we have any say in his personal life to begin with, he’s the leader of the frat. We pledged to him and we’re going to stick to our pledge, unless you aren’t as loyal to the frat as you say you are.” 

Hyunjae’s head lifted from his hands as he stared wide-eyed at Juyeon. Haknyeon took pride in being the most loyal fraternity member and Hyunjae knew that was going to piss the younger off.

“I didn’t pledge to a fag-“ Haknyeon rose to his feet, ready to charge at Juyeon.

“You didn’t pledge to _what?_ ” Changmin’s voice suddenly came from the doorway. All three of the boys turned around to face him, not expecting the anger flaring in his eyes. “What did you not pledge to?” _Oh, he is pissed._

Haknyeon stammered, clearly not expecting the challenge in Changmin’s voice. Hyunjae stood up from his seat, wanting to be a barrier between Haknyeon and Changmin. 

He expected Haknyeon to immediately become hostile again but he was surprised when Changmin brushed past him. 

“I want to tell you two things, Haknyeon.” Changmin’s voice left no room for argument. 

“Firstly, don’t you ever even _think_ of saying that word ever again.” Hyunjae was taken aback at the venom in Changmin’s voice but he understood. Changmin has had that slur thrown at him since high school. 

Haknyeon didn’t speak. Just nodded his head at Changmin as his shoulders hunched, clearly ashamed.

“Secondly,” Changmin continued once Haknyeon nodded. “Whoever Hyunjae’s dating doesn’t affect his leadership nor does it affect who he is as a person. You have no right to insult his entire character just because of one thing.” 

Hyunjae couldn’t help the swell of affection that rose in his chest. Changmin always was the one that came to Hyunjae’s defense, even before they met. 

“Juyeon,” Changmin turned to the tall man. “I’m sorry that you had to find out about mine and Hyunjae’s relationship like this.” Juyeon simply shrugged. 

“As I had told Hyunjae, I kind of expected it. I’m just glad someone’s making him happy.” The genuine kindness in Juyeon’s voice made Hyunjae almost, almost, tear up. _He really is my best friend._

Haknyeon mumbled something as he stared at the floor, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. Everyone looked at him questioningly. 

“What was that you said?” Hyunjae asked, knowing Haknyeon wouldn’t repeat himself unless prompted. 

“I said that I’m sorry for being an ass,” Haknyeon spoke quietly. “Changmin’s right. I’m just... not in the right mind. I’m sorry.” Haknyeon walked out of the kitchen and out of the frat house without another word or glance, not even bothering to hear what the others might have said to him. 

“I’ll talk to him when I get back to our house,” Juyeon comforted the other two men. “He’s been having issues with himself recently.”

“Bottling shit up?” Hyunjae asked, already knowing what Juyeon meant before he nodded. 

“Can you tell him that I’m sorry for being so nasty?” Changmin’s usual sweetness had returned to his voice. Hyunjae couldn’t resist as he hugged Changmin from behind.

“Even though you had every right to sound nasty, I’ll tell him.” Juyeon smiled, happy that the ice-cold Hyunjae had finally found someone that could melt his heart. “I’ll see you guys later. Have a good night.” 

“You, too!” Changmin responded while Hyunjae simply hummed. Once Juyeon had left, the two remained standing in the kitchen. Hyunjae swayed them both in his feet, the same way Changmin did forever ago. 

“You think Haknyeon will be ok?” Changmin asked, genuinely concerned for the boy. 

“He’ll get through it,” Hyunjae replied. “The kid’s stubborn as shit.” Changmin laughed in response. They both stood there in silence for another few minutes. 

“It’s late,” Changmin spoke, spotting the clock on the wall. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Hyunjae said, suddenly scooping Changmin into his arms, carrying the boy bridal style back to the bedroom. Changmin luckily was able to turn the kitchen light off as they passed by the switch, laughing the entire time he was being carried. 

After kicking the bedroom door closed, Hyunjae gracelessly dumped Changmin into the bed. He smiled innocently down at the boy as a pout was directed at him. However, the pout didn’t last long when Hyunjae bent down and gave Changmin’s lips a quick smooch. 

That smile will never stop being magical.

“Hey, can we... um-“ Changmin trailed off, clearly embarrassed about what he was going to ask. Hyunjae raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

“Can we sleep naked together?” Changmin blurted out. Hyunjae’s only response was tugging his shirt and sweatpants off. Changmin took that as answer enough and took off his own clothes.

Once the two were under the covers of the bed, Hyunjae wasted no time in pulling Changmin close. He wasn’t big on spooning but if it was Changmin’s small form in his arms, he would spoon until the day he died. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Hyunjae whispered as he pressed a final kiss to the back of Changmin’s head. 

“Goodnight, Hyunjae,” Changmin mumbled, smiling as he drifted to sleep, safe in Hyunjae’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions and/or requests or just want to be friend and witness my crackhead behavior, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin_


End file.
